


Softly

by FloraLeona



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues, baby changkyun, except Showki who are parents, i.m sorry, parent Showki, this is disgusting and also bad, toddler everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraLeona/pseuds/FloraLeona
Summary: Kihyun is under the impression that he is no longer attractive since having baby Changkyun. Hyunwoo sets him straight.





	Softly

Kihyun is fretting. It’s been almost a year since Changkyun was born, and he hasn’t lost his baby weight. In fact, he’s heavier now than he was in his first months of pregnancy. Kihyun means to go to the gym, or even just start running in their local park, but with five young children to look after and a ravenous beast of a husband to feed, Kihyun can’t seem to make himself exercise at the end of an exhausting day.   
This is what Kihyun is thinking of when Hyunwoo arrives home in the evening. Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon are happily playing with action figures in the living room while Jooheon naps in his highchair and Changkyun rests on Kihyun’s hip, watching Kihyun prepare dinner. The front door opens and closes, and Kihyun remains focused on his cooking and self-scrutiny. Then suddenly, there is a warm body surrounding him from the back.  
“Welcome home.” Kihyun says softly, and Hyunwoo kisses the top of his head in response before leaning down to greet Changkyun.

***

It is later that night when Kihyun’s earlier thoughts reenter his mind after a lovely evening with his family. They have kissed their older sons goodnight, and Changkyun is soundly asleep in his small alcove room off their bedroom. Hyunwoo kisses Kihyun’s shoulder and wraps a thick arm around the smaller man’s waist to rest his hand on Kihyun’s stomach. Kihyun pushes his husband’s hand off of his belly as gently as possible.  
“Not there, please.” Kihyun says softly. Hyunwoo complies, but Kihyun knows he won’t let it go.  
“Why?” Hyunwoo asks, causing Kihyun to sigh.  
“I just don’t like it.” Kihyun replies, and for some reason he feels like crying. Hyunwoo is silent, but a moment later, Kihyun is being lifted to sit on his husband’s torso while Hyunwoo’s hands rest on his waist.  
“I like it.” Hyunwoo says in his succinct way, thumbs caressing the soft skin of Kihyun’s slightly round belly. “I like all of you.”  
“I just… don’t feel as attractive now. I have stretch marks, and fat.” Kihyun laments, avoiding Hyunwoo’s brown eyes. He felt stupid for being self-concious, he knew Hyunwoo loved him to the moon and back, and he’d always been fairly handsome, but over time he’d lost his lithe body in exchange for a round belly, thick thighs, and soft swells on his chest from breastfeeding his five sons.   
Hyunwoo’s dark eyebrows draw together. He almost seemed confused about his husband’s insecurity.  
“And you’re still so beautiful.” Hyunwoo affirms quietly, drawing Kihyun’s softly rounded face close to his own and molding their lips together.


End file.
